Different worlds
by badeistheOTPofOTPS
Summary: "Your boyfriend hates me." He firmly spoke with a hint of amusement Jade tried to zone out. "I know." She nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she was the first to break their eye contact. The grass beneath her suddenly becoming the most interesting thing around. Smugly smirking Beck sat up and reached a hand out to pick up her chin. His thumb parting and freeing her lower lip.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The only thing I'm worthy enough of owning is my dog, therefore I do not own Victorious in and way shape or form.**

_"So he lied?"_

_"Yeah, he kinda did.."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Why does everybody lie? All boys lie to get into your pants so that they can end up fucking you over in the long run!"_

_"The bad guys lie to get in your bed... and the good guys lie to get in your heart." Crystal clear eyes turn to face the side of his head. Her eyes freely roaming over his features taking in every curve and dip of his form. His words always came out smoothly in a way that would have any person in the literature world fuming with envy. Propping her elbow up and using her hand as support Jade laid on her side biting her bottom lip and taking in the way Beck's calm composure suited him like no other._

_The two laid out in an empty field the freshly cut grass brushing and tickling their skin. Outskirts of Hollywood a place Jade wasn't too familiar with but Beck knew like the back of his hand. They came here everyday after school just to try and escape the real world. The quick judgement of others, the constant need of approval, and the differences between both of their worlds. _

_The August wind was always soothing to Beck the leaves cascading down in a graceful matter hitting the ground with a small crinkle. Different shades of leaves crisping beneath the foot of a shoe syncing in a perfect rhythm The way the wind below Jade's raven tendrils curls, made her face flush a mixture of bright pink and red, the way she cutely moved her nose up and down as a result to the windy atmosphere._

_He too turned his face to meet her breathtaking eyes. _

_"Would you ever lie to me?" Her voice came out in an unusual gentle tone. One she wasn't too fond of but had no idea was laced with her current words._

_"That all depends on whether or not you want me to steal your heart." Chocolate brown orbs bored into pools of endless emerald and ocean like eyes. Never once breaking their long gaze._

_"Your boyfriend hates me." He firmly spoke with a hint of amusement Jade tried to zone out._

_"I know." She nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she was the first to break their eye contact. The grass beneath her suddenly becoming the most interesting thing around._

_Smugly smirking Beck sat up and reached a hand out to pick up her chin. His thumb parting and freeing her lower lip from the pressure of her pearly white teeth. "Do you?"_

_"Not even close." She did her best to ignore the butterflies in the pit of her stomach, her heart aching as it always did but this time around it was completely different. It was a good ache._

3 months earlier-

Hollywood Arts' academy home to the multi talented teenagers raging from the ages of fourteen to nineteen but most importantly it was the home to Hollywood's finest and richest teenagers. One teenager in particular attending the so called privileged school, Jadelyn West better known as Jade West.

Her father, the owner to some big fancy well known company in California was very well known among his other wealthy peers. Jade's mother was constantly traveling due to her high designing demands and structures. Despise being the West's only child Jade made sure to make a mark of her own.

The raven haired girl was what so many of us labeled as popular around school. She seemed to have it all from the looks to the brains. Head captain of HA's cheer-leading team. The envy of many girls her age and sometimes older women. And unfortunately for the male study body she had a boyfriend who so dearly loved her.

Ryder Daniels the big-shot around school. Oh how the boys envied him, after all things seemed to be getting pretty serious for the pair who just last week celebrated a year of proclaiming their love and relationship It seemed as if nothing could possibly go wrong for the duo, nothing nor no one could break them.

And it was within the first week of her Senior year where Jade noticed things starting to pick up. She felt something rising in her heart a feeling she never experienced thrust making it harder to pin point and get to the bottom of.

Carrying around eye blinding neon colored flyers Jade walked down an empty hallway, most kids where in class by now and she took the advantage of having a free period and decided to hang around the thin sheets encouraging new girls to come down and try out for the cheer-leading team.

Her red and white cheer uniform currently hugging her curves and making anyone drool at the sight. Her shirt rested halfway down her stomach leaving little to nothing to the imagination. Looking down at the flyers she had her best friends Cat and Tori make she paid no attention to her surroundings.

An equally unfocused Beck Oliver looked down at his schedule brows pinned up and trying to find his locker. Walking as if was the only student in the hall by now.

The two didn't have enough time to react to the collision as bright papers littered the floor and Jade fell with a small thud landing on her butt. Mumbling incoherently and something about an idiot and blind man whatever it is Beck is quick to kneel down and let his bag fall.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." She accepts his hand suddenly growing nervous at the soft yet rough hands the stranger possesses. Helping her to her knees as she too begins to recollect her flyers.

"I should really watch where I'm walk again I'm so-" He's cut off rudely as the unnamed girl grits throughout her teeth. "Yeah, you really should." He squints his eyes and smirks at the threatening tone laced and mixed with her words, he's about to shoot back a witty comeback but soon she lifts her face up and his breathe gets caught in his throat.

Her eyes a shade he had never seen on anyone before; bright and clear with a hint of a soft demeanor but tough exterior. He's instantly hypnotized and before he could think he lets out a single inner thought. "Wow.." He breathlessly mutters.

Jade pins up a perfectly shaped brow a blank stare on her features as she tries to piece everything together. She looks down at her hands and notices the neon colored sheets she's now grasping onto and her mouth falls open to mimic the shape of an 'o'. "Yeah, wow, I know they're obnoxiously bright but hey it's what you get when you mix a girl with the attention span of a three year old and an overly cheerful chick." She offers a rare smile and he once again feels his breath hitch, mentally slapping himself for losing his cool.

Clearing out his throat he stands to his feet and is once again offering his tan hand out to help her up onto her feet as well. "I'm Beck."

"And I don't quite exactly remember asking you for that piece of information _Beck_." He shivers but not from her icy cold words but rather the way his name rolls off her tongue.

"You have pretty eyes."

The tint on her cheeks don't go unnoticed by this Beck character who's now wearing a smug look.

"Jade."

"I know."

Before she gets to question him he's walking around her smirking at her dumbfounded expression.

"Oh and Jade." He turns around holding one of the bright flyers out his fingers scanning and landing under an area of black script. "Just so you don't think I'm a stalker. See you around." Winking with that smirk of his he turns on his heels and soon vanishes from the hall.

Jade stands where she is her eyes still staring in the direction he currently was. Shaking her head her eyes travel down to the paper in her hand. Sure enough there it is _**Distributor - Captain: Jade West.**_ Surprisingly she doesn't feel outraged and she finds herself wishing she'll bump into Beck again. Oh if she only knew how many times she'll be seeing the handsome new boy at Hollywood Arts'.

**AN: Meow :3 So do you like it? Leave me a review with your thoughts and let me know if I should continue on with my idea and story? Which you'll find out more about next chapter ;) thanks for taking time out of your day to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please don't hate me for taking forever to update this. I've just been super busy with school and finals and personal problems however, nonetheless there's no excuse for leaving a story abandon. Sorry, lovers, here's an update I've been working on during math class (cause really who needs math?). Also, this chapter is somewhat short and the reasoning behind that is, because the original chapter for this story got deleted and I didn't get a chance to save it since I was typing it on my iPod like a true idiot (no offense to those of you who do write your drafts on iPods) I'm just an idiot in general Next chapter will be 100000000x greater and I'm trying to update once a week, maybe on Fridays from now on. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not worthy enough nor am I creative enough to own Victorious. **

**As always enjoy and let me know what you think. :)**

Two days.

48 hours.

It's all it took for the students of Hollywood Arts' Academy to decide on whether or not they liked their new peer, Beck Oliver.

The female population were instantly drawn to his goddess like features; his shoulder length unruly hair, bliss tan complication, lean physic, and those pools of endless browns. Needless to say they loved and more than welcomed the born Canadian.

As for the other population...

All but two males (Robbie and Andre really hit it off with Beck. Praising his ways with girls with little to no effort on his part) made it their job to loathe the handsome 'newbie'. Not at all bother by this factor he figured it had something to do with his not so secretive upbringing that, or the lack of attention the other guys were now reviving since Beck's arrival.

Beck however, spent the past two days hoping to bump into Jade West once again. She hadn't left his mind since said incident. The way her midnight tendrils framed her perfectly structured face, her ghostly pale skin and how he wanted it against his tan skin, when her lips parted with insults following suit, god did he want to occupy them with his very own. But, what followed him into his deep slumbers what he perhaps thought was her best feature (and his favorite), her eyes.

Sharp and yet so comforting, icy and warm. The majestic way shades of blues and greens infused with one another. The resemble to the deeps of the Pacific Oceans and still so rare (almost insulting) to try and compare to anything else.

And as if luck was on his side she just so happened to be in a fair amount of his classes- his sixth period study hall being one of them. To everyone else this meant either forty five minutes off campus or keep to yourself doing whatever it is that you please.

For Beck it was the latter seeing as he wasn't as familiar with his surroundings nor his peers. Jade on the other hand always left two minutes into class A tall light eyed boy leaning on the door frame with a hand in his pocket and the other awaiting to be held by a pale one.

Beck wasn't dumb (as many thought) and quickly puzzled out who the boy was in relation to Jade- her boyfriend. Ryder Daniels. As Andre and Robbie had informed him of after many questions and rude remarks from a meaningless puppet.

Which, is why he suppressed a small smirk as Jade not only stayed in the classroom but, also occupied the seat next to Beck (he made a mental note that in total there were around ten more available seats in the classroom).

He admired her from his peripheral vision not wanting to be caught nor accused of being a total creep. He studied as she switched occupations- One moment chipping off some coal nail polish from her nails and the next moment intensely typing away on her phone. He noted how the scowl never once left her face and-

"Are you done?"

It took a couple of seconds before realizing two things; One, he had been caught and two, she was actually acknowledging him. "What?" He questioned his eyebrows frowning.

"You've been starring at me for the past five minutes or so, and as much as I like to think I'm interesting I'm not as much. You know I didn't really peg you for much of a creep, Beck Oliver." A small smirk now plastered over her lips as she arched a perfectly pierced brow.

"You remembered my name." And as soon as her smirk came it left as Beck wearied a smug boyish grin.

"Is that really all you got from that?"

"Oh, and that you think I'm a creep." Beck teasingly winked and it was all worth it as Jade let out a rare smile and he couldn't stop himself as the words carelessly flew out his mouth. "You look beautiful when you smile." In reality she could be covered in mud and Beck would still think she was just as perfect.

And just as before the non-scowl on her face lasted a mere few seconds.

"So..." He dragged out.

"What do you want, Beck?" Jade suddenly snapped turning her and her body around in the chair to face Beck.

Caramel browns studied blue-greens.

_You._ "Uh, where's your boyfriend?" The hint of amusement and nerves didn't go unnoticed by the pale girl now sending daggers his way.

"So, you have been stalking me." Not a question, but rather a statement and it was now Jade who was amused as Beck opened and closed his mouth. "He's out sick. Why? Where's your boyfriend?"

"Wa- What? I don't have one.. not that I would. I'm not gay not that there's a problem with being gay or anything- My aunt's gay well no, she's a lesbian but, that still counts..." Never in his lifetime had Beck been so nervous. For god sakes he was stumbling over his words and suddenly the cool and calm composure he was so well known for was thrown out the window with just a simple look from this girl.

"You remind me of my friend. Random and yet... cute." Jade once again turned her attention forward as she let her words sink in and as did the smiling ear to ear boy next to her. She mentally cursed said friend she had referred to- Cat Valentine.

"I think you're pretty cute too." And right on the hour the bell rung and a smug Beck headed right to the door but not before turning back and stealing one last glance at a now stun and blushing Jade West.

.

.

.

.

Jade waited by her locker for her two friends well, more like waited for Cat who'd drag along Vega much to her dismay.

"Jadey! Jadey!" And there she was bouncing up and down with a smiling Tori Vega at hand.

"Ugh, Cat how many times do I need to tell you to not call me that! Especially in school!" She let out a groan and let her head fall back to met with the rows of lockers behind her.

"Sorry, Jadey."

With the roll of her eyes Jade faced Cat and Vega who were disgustingly grinning like idiots and seemed to be waiting for her to question their behavior. But, really? Did they _really_ think that she cared?

"Jade, don't you want to ask us something?" Tori exclaimed her arms happily going in the air before her hands came down to clap over one another. She rocked back and forth on her heels and her brown eyes widened in on Jade.

"No. I don't fu-"

"Beck Oliver!" Cat blurted out interrupting Jade and returning to jumping up and down while giggling in happiness.

Pinning her eyebrows up Jade looked to Tori for an exploitation knowing very well she'd get no where with Cat.

"Well, uh, I was thinking of maybe possibly asking him out." Tori dragged out taking an interest on her brown boots refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"You can't." Jade said before having any time to actually stop herself.

All pairs of browns were now suddenly focusing in on Jade.

"But, Jadey, why not? We could all finally have boyfriends!" The small red head whine with a small pout taking over her features.

"Cat you and Robbie aren't even going out and well, because..." _Why? _Jade didn't really know why but, just the simple thought of Vega and Beck made her skin crawl and fist tighten, and in actuality just the thought of Beck with anyone made her want to puke. "He's gay!" She blurted out the first thing she could to save herself from spilling out her inner thoughts.

"_Oh_.. well I guess I should've known.. the hair kinda said it all, didn't it?" Tori did nothing to try and hide her disappointing frown and Jade refused to met her eyes. "Lets just go to practice guys." The half Latina said and sadly smiled up at Jade and Cat before heading towards the gym where Cat instantly followed in tow.

Jade stayed behind lingering by her locker, a hand combing through her hair as she let out a sigh and leaned against the cool metal. _Why did she care if Tori wanted to ask out Beck? She had Ryder and Beck was nothing more than some annoying boy with stupid hair.. the same hair she wanted nothing more but to run her fingers through..._

**AN: Patience young ones, more Bade to come in future chapters.**


End file.
